1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system, a video output apparatus, a recording medium reproduction apparatus and a remote control method, and more particularly, to a remote control system, a video output apparatus, a recording medium reproduction apparatus and a remote control method for playing a recording medium based on a remote control signal transmitted from a remote control device and performing video output based on a video signal obtained by the playback.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A remote control system disclosed in JP-A-246061/1985 is known as a conventional system.
This remote control system has an external wireless remote-control photoreceptor, connected to a compact disk player, which receives an infrared signal transmitted from a wireless remote control device to control the compact disk player. In a case where a wireless remote control photoreceptor, provided in the compact disk player, does not receive the infrared signal from the wireless remote control device, the external wireless remote-control photoreceptor receives the infrared signal so as to perform various operations. JP-U-82691/1993 also discloses a remote control system of this type.
In the above-described conventional remote control system, in a case where the compact disk player is installed in a motor vehicle, the external wireless remote-control photoreceptor, that is basically unnecessary for compact disk playback, must be arranged in the limited internal space, thus the space is not efficiently used.
Further, in a case where the construction of the above-described conventional remote control system is applied to a video reproduction apparatus, a DVD reproduction apparatus and the like, as a video output apparatus to output a reproduced video image must be provided in the internal space of the vehicle, the efficiency of use of the internal space must be further improved.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problems, and has its object to provide a remote control system, a video output apparatus, a recording medium reproduction apparatus and a remote control method for realizing remote control by efficiently utilizing internal space even in a case where the recording medium reproduction apparatus is provided in a position away from a user.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a remote control system comprising: a video output apparatus having: video output means for performing video output based on a predetermined video signal; remote-control signal reception means for receiving a remote control signal transmitted from a remote control device; and remote-control signal output means for outputting the remote control signal received by the remote-control signal reception means; and a recording medium reproduction apparatus having: video signal supply means for playing a recording medium and supplying a video signal obtained by playback to the video output means; remote-control signal input means for inputting the remote control signal outputted from the remote-control signal output means; and video-signal supply control means for causing the video signal supply means to perform supply of the video signal based on the remote control signal.
In the present invention having the above construction, when the remote-control signal reception means provided in the video output apparatus receives the remote control signal transmitted from the remote control device and the remote-control signal output means outputs the received remote control signal to the remote-control signal input means provided in the recording medium production apparatus, the remote-control signal input means inputs the remote control signal outputted from the remote-control signal output means, then the video-signal supply control signal causes the video signal supply means to play the recording medium based on the input remote control signal and supply the video signal obtained by the playback to the video output means provided in the video output apparatus. Then the video output means performs video output based on the video signal supplied from the video signal supply means.
In this construction, even in a case where the recording medium reproduction apparatus is provided in a position away from a user, the remote control device can play the recording medium by the recording medium reproduction apparatus by transmitting the remote control signal to the remote-control signal reception means provided in the video output apparatus provided in a position where the apparatus can receive the remote control signal.
Accordingly, the present invention can be realized only by using existing constructions such as a videocassette recorder and a television set without preparing new construction.
As described above, the present invention provides a remote control system which performs remote control by efficiently utilizing the space of arrangement even in a case where a recording medium reproduction apparatus is provided in a position away from a user.
The recording medium here may be a magnetic recording medium such as a video tape or an opto-magnetic recording medium such as a DVD. The recording medium does not limit the video signal recording format. The recording medium reproduction apparatus may be installed in an apparatus having a construction for recording a video signal such as a videocassette recorder or may be an apparatus only having a reproduction function. Further, the video output apparatus may be installed in a television set having a broadcast signal reception function or may be an apparatus capable of video output based on only a video signal supplied from the recording medium reproduction apparatus such as video output monitor.
Note that the recording medium reproduction apparatus may have a construction to receive the remote control signal by itself. As a construction in this case, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the remote control system, the recording medium reproduction apparatus further comprises remote-control signal reception means for receiving the remote control signal, and the video-signal supply control means causes the video signal supply means to perform supply of the video signal based on the remote control signal received by the remote-control signal reception means, further, when the remote-control signal input means can receive the remote control signal, the video-signal supply control means inhibits reception of the remote control signal by the remote-control signal reception means, and causes the video signal supply means to perform supply of the video signal based on the remote control signal inputted in the remote-control signal input means.
In the present invention having the above construction, when the remote-control signal input means cannot input the remote control signal, the video-signal supply control means causes the video signal supply means provided in the recording medium reproduction apparatus to supply the video signal based on the remote control signal received by the remote-control signal reception means provided in the recording medium reproduction apparatus.
Then, when the remote-control signal input means can input the remote control signal, the video-signal supply control means inhibits reception of remote control. signal by the remote-control signal reception means, and causes the video signal supply means to supply the video signal based on the remote control signal inputted in the remote-control signal input means.
Accordingly, when the recording medium reproduction apparatus is provided in a position where the apparatus can receive the remote control signal, video signal supply can be performed based on the remote control signal received by the remote-control signal reception means owned by the apparatus itself while input of the remote control signal into the remote-control signal input means is inhibited. On the other hand, when the recording medium reproduction apparatus is not in a position where the apparatus can receive the remote control signal, the video signal supply can be performed based on the remote control signal inputted in the remote-control signal input means. In this construction, the present invention can be realized only by utilizing general existing constructions such as a videocassette recorder and a television set having a remote control function without introduction of device having a new construction.
As described above, according to the present invention, the recording medium reproduction apparatus provided in a position away from a user can be remote controlled by utilizing general existing constructions, without introduction of device having a new construction.
As a construction for outputting the remote control signal from the remote-control signal output means to the remote-control signal input means according to another aspect of the present invention, in the remote control system, the remote-control signal output means and the remote-control signal input means are connectable with each other via a communication cable, and the remote-control signal input means has a remote-control signal input terminal in which an RCA jack (phono jack) provided at the end of the communication cable can be plugged.
In the present invention having the above construction, the user plugs the RCA jack provided at the end of the communication cable connected to the remote-control signal output means of the video output apparatus into the remote-control signal input terminal provided in the remote-control signal input means of the recording medium reproduction apparatus. Then, the remote control signal outputted from the remote-control signal output means is inputted via the communication cable into the remote-control signal input means.
In this construction, as connection operation between the video output apparatus and the recording medium reproduction apparatus is simplified, the recording medium reproduction apparatus can be easily operated by utilizing the remote-control signal reception means provided in the video output apparatus.
As described above, according to the present invention, the recording medium reproduction apparatus can be easily operated by utilizing the remote-control signal reception means provided in the video output apparatus.
The remote-control signal input terminal provided for connection with the video output apparatus may be utilized for reception of remote control signal by another means. As a construction in this case according to another aspect of the present invention, in the remote control system, when an RCA jack (phono jack), provided in the communication cable connected so as to output the remote control signal from a remote control reception device, is plugged in the remote-control signal input terminal, the video-signal supply control means causes the video signal supply means to perform supply of the video signal based on the remote control signal inputted into the remote-control signal input terminal from the remote control reception device.
In the present invention having the above construction, when the RCA jack (phono jack), provided in the communication cable connected to the remote control reception device capable of receiving the remote control signal, is plugged in the remote-control signal input terminal, the remote control signal received in the remote control reception device is inputted into the remote-control signal input means of the recording medium reproduction apparatus. Then the video-signal supply control means causes the video signal supply means to supply the video signal based on the remote control signal inputted into the remote-control signal input terminal.
Accordingly, the reception of the remote control signal by utilizing the video output apparatus or the reception of the remote control signal by utilizing the remote control reception device can be selected in accordance with a user""s preference, only by providing the remote-control signal input terminal in the recording medium reproduction apparatus.
As described above, according to the present invention, the reception of the remote control signal by utilizing the video output apparatus or the reception of the remote control signal by utilizing the remote control reception device can be selected.
In a case where the remote control reception device does not have a power supply, the power supply is necessary for execution of the above reception of the remote control signal. As a construction in this case according to another aspect of the present invention, in the remote control system, the recording medium reproduction apparatus has a power supply output terminal in which an RCA jack (phono jack), provided in a power supply cable connected to the remote control reception device for electric power supply to the remote control reception device, can be plugged, and wherein when the RCA jack (phono jack) is plugged in the power supply output terminal, the recording medium reproduction apparatus supplies electric power to the remote control reception device via the power supply cable.
In the present invention having the above construction, when the RCA jack (phono jack), provided in the power source cable connected to the power source input terminal of the remote control reception device, is plugged in the power source output terminal provided in the recording medium reproduction apparatus, the recording medium reproduction apparatus supplies electric power to the remote control reception device via the power source cable. Then the remote control reception device performs the reception of the remote control signal by utilizing the electric power supplied from the recording medium reproduction apparatus.
Accordingly, even in a case where the remote control reception device does not have a power supply, the power supply can be easily ensured only by cable connection.
As described above, according to the present invention, even in a case where the remote control reception device does not have a power supply, the power supply can be easily ensured only by the cable connection.
The present invention has been described as a system having a video output apparatus and a recording medium reproduction apparatus, however, the present invention is useful as a single video output apparatus or recording medium reproduction apparatus.
As a construction in a case where the present invention is a single video output apparatus, provided is a video output apparatus comprising: video output means for performing video output based on a video signal supplied from a recording medium reproduction apparatus; remote-control signal reception means for receiving a remote control signal transmitted from a remote control device; and remote-control signal output means for outputting the remote control signal received by the remote-control signal reception means to the recording medium reproduction apparatus.
In the present invention having the above construction, when the remote-control signal reception means provided in the video output apparatus receives the remote control signal transmitted from the remote control device, the remote-control signal output means outputs the received remote control signal to the recording medium reproduction apparatus.
Then the recording medium reproduction apparatus plays the recording medium based on the remote control signal. When the video signal obtained by playback of the recording medium is supplied to the video output apparatus, the video output means performs video output based on the supplied video signal.
As described above, according to the present invention, even in a case where the recording medium reproduction apparatus is provided in a position away from a user, a video output apparatus capable of remote control by efficiently utilizing the space of arrangement can be provided.
Further, as a construction in a case where the present invention is a single recording medium reproduction apparatus, provided is a recording medium reproduction apparatus comprising: video signal supply means for playing a recording medium and supplying a video signal obtained by playback to a video output apparatus; remote-control signal input means for inputting a remote control signal outputted from the video output apparatus; and video-signal supply control means for causing the video signal supply means to perform supply of the video signal based on the remote control signal inputted in the remote-control signal input means.
In the present invention having the above construction, when the remote-control signal input means provided in the recording medium reproduction apparatus inputs the remote control signal outputted from the video output apparatus, the video-signal supply control means causes the video signal supply means to play the recording medium based on the input remote control signal, and supply the video signal obtained by playback to the video output apparatus.
As described above, according to the present invention, even in a case where the recording medium reproduction apparatus is in a position away from a user, a recording medium reproduction apparatus capable of remote control by efficiently utilizing the space of arrangement can be provided.
The above remote control can be realized as a method as well as a system having a material substance. As an example, provided is a remote control method, wherein when a video output apparatus receives a remote control signal transmitted from a remote control device, and outputs the remote control signal to a recording medium reproduction apparatus, the recording medium reproduction apparatus inputs the remote control signal outputted from the video output apparatus, then plays a recording medium based on the input remote control signal, and supplies a video signal obtained by playback to the video output apparatus, and then the video output apparatus performs video output based on the video signal supplied from the recording medium reproduction apparatus.
That is, the construction of the above system can be realized by a method.
As described above, according to the present invention, even in a case where the recording medium reproduction apparatus is provided in a position away from a user, a remote control method for performing remote control by utilizing the space of arrangement can be provided.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same name or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.